This invention relates to elevators in general and, in particular, to elevator shaft construction.
In United Kingdom patent application No. 8905898.6, there is described a self-supporting, modular elevator shaft comprising a stack of self-supporting, prefabricated shaft modules whereby upper shaft modules are supported on lower modules.